jatefandomcom-20200213-history
House of the Rising Sun
Guava Seed Rating: 4 Highlights * Kate questions Jack about his tattoos, asking him if he's a "hardcore spinal surgeon," but Jack refuses to let Kate in on this private information. Their flirting is observed by Charlie, who memorably refers to it as "verbally copulating" and then as an "inside joke." Later, the two come upon two corpses now known as Adam and Eve in the caves, after having stripped their clothes off due to a wasp attack. While Kate has lost her shirt, Jack doesn't seem to mind their relative undress, only putting his own shirt back on when Locke and Charlie find them. * While carrying fresh drinking water back to the beach, Kate stops to retie her shoe. She notices Jack watching her and asks him if he's checking her out. Jack replies that he isn't, but that "Trust me, if I was checking you out, you'd know it." When he starts to describe how they could bring people to the caves, Kate looks disappointed. * Hurley teases Jack on the beach about his relationship with Kate, asking if they are going to move into a cave together. Jack laughs, then asks rhetorically if he is still in high school. Hurley points out that this is a denial. Sawyer is simultaneously teasing Kate about Jack's apparent affections for her. * Another rift occurs when Kate decides not to accompany Jack to the caves and can't explain why, causing Jack to ask Kate how she got to be like she is. Kate, irritated, tells him that he "had his chance to know." They part on bad terms. The overlapping editing in the final moments of the episode, of mirror images of both Jack and Kate looking into their seperate fires, is overlaid with the song lyrics "But look around you. Take a good look. Just between you and me. Are you sure this is where you want to be?" implying that they miss each other's company, or they would rather be together. Episode Recap This is the first Jin/Sun flashback of the season. Starts out with Sun wistfully watching over Jack and Kate flirting with one another. And we mean like, obvious, legit flirting complete with inside jokes and back pack buckles. Jack and Kate are going off on a hike to get some water and she's asking him about the ink on his arms, saying that they just don't make sense for a seemingly straight-laced guy like Jack. She's all up in his personal bubble and actually buckles his backpack for him. Then there's this little exchange: And then our minds immediately proceed to Jack and Kate doing inappropriate and hard core things to one another. Or maybe that's just me. Or not. Either way, it's a sweet and adorable little exchange and then Charlie chimes in and says they should go if the two of them are done "Verbally copulating" since "The Great White Hunter" (aka Locke, who's shaving himself with his own frakking knife!) is getting restless. They agree to go and then Kate tells Charlie to ask Jack about his tattoos and Charlie gets jealous over their inside joke. God, I miss the simplicity of Season 1. Anyway. Right. This IS a Jin/Sun episode after all. FB to old Jin and Sun when Jin WASN'T a controlling husband and they actually loved each other. But then we're back to reality where Jin's stepping on her flowers and beating up Michael for an as-yet-unknown reason. Jin goes Bruce Lee on Michael's ass and nearly drowns him in the water as Walt and Sun look on in horror. Sayid and Sawyer break up the fight and cuff Jin to the wheel of the plane. Crazy! The Fab Four of Jack, Kate, Charlie and Locke are making their way to the caves to get some water. They all praise Jack for finding them and set about looking around. Jack's filling up water and tells them all to be on the lookout for drugs. Ironic, right, since the drug addict is present? Charlie walks away and is surprised when Locke shows up and tells him not to move. Jack and Kate come back and it's revealed that Charlie is standing on a damned beehive. It's intense and the Giachinno strings are going crazy because this was the shit that was scary back in Season 1. Bees. Back on the beach, the island interrogation squad of Sayid is trying to figure out why the hell Jin ambushed Michael. Maybe Jin didn't like Michael's muscle tee. No, can't be that, since Michael insists that in America Koreans don't like African Americans. It's like the movie Crash, but on Lost. FB to the good ole days of Jin and Sun where he proposes to a beautiful Sun with long hair and a hip fashion sense. And she's happy. Now? Not so much. Back in the forest, Charlie's got bees crawling all over him. Thanks, Charlie, for cracking that hive because it gives us NAKED JATE. Jack and Kate head straight for the caves and start stripping down. We all get super excited because this'll just make their sexual tension even more palpable. Skate's got nothing on these two, for serious. Kate comes upon two skeletons and I can't concentrate on what's happening cause Jack's not wearing a shirt and he's in doctor mode. Jack finds (JATE SYMBOL ALERT) two stones on the male skeleton: one black, one white. Locke and Charlie show up again and Charlie hands Kate her shirt and she's reminded of how naked she is when this happens: Pwa ha ha. Charlie's such a comedian. Kate looks annoyed but Jack laughs cause he obviously agrees. Locke sees the two skeletons and Jack says one is female and Locke creams himself cause it might be the island's Adam and Eve. (Check out the Jate Theories Page for that Theory). On beach, Sun is trying to help Jin's cuts but he's a douchebag and yells at her. FB to him giving her a dog and it would be sweet if he wasn't such an ass in the future. Back in the caves, Locke tells Jack that someone should help Charlie sift through the wreckage. Kate asks if he's offering cause all she wants to do is spend more time in the jungle with Jack and less time with the Brit who makes breasts jokes. Kate tells Jack they should leave when he gets the brilliant idea to move everyone off the beach and into the caves. He looks like such a happy little boy as he talks about moving everyone inland and while Kate is enraptured by his happy spell she's not getting behind it and we're all perplexed. Why aren't you jumping at the chance to play house-cave with the hot island doctor, Miss Kate? Well, we'll find out soon enough. Back at the beach, Walt's playing in the sand as Jin creepily stares at him. Michael comes up and takes Walt away and Walt asks about prejudice and why Koreans and Blacks don't like each other. Walt asks his father what he did to piss Jin off and Michael goes on the offensive and the two exchange in an "I know you better" pissing match and Michael kicks his snotty little sons ass. One point for Michael. Jin's yelling at Sun again. In the FB Jin comes back to his hotel bathroom (seriously, it's the hair dryer on the wall) to wash his bloody hands. Sun demands to know what the hell he's up to and when Jin won't answer, Sun slaps him and women everywhere rejoice for her actually taking a stand. She is woman, hear her roar. What happened to that Sun? we all wonder. We hope she comes back. Back in the jungle, Jack and Kate take a break by some trees. Kate uses "Feminine Charm" number 4 and bends over at the waist to tie her shoe. Didn't she learn anything in charm school? Not like it matters, because we all see Jack checking her out. In a blessedly forward move, Kate asks Jack if he is, in fact, checking her out, saying there'd be no harm in it. My God, could the girl be any more obvious? Our tongues wag as we wait for his response but then Jack fucks it up when he tells her he's thinking about water. Um. What? Hold the phone. Jack, you are a dipshit. A hot girl is flirting with you and giving you the perfect opportunity to ravage her against a tree be honest and you're talking about water?! What is your problem?? Kate's so disappointed she's not even trying to hide it and we all mentally smack Jack for being an idiot. Back at the caves Charlie is going to the loo (code phrase: getting high) when Locke starts to follow him and we're all a little worried Locke is into Charlie or something. Locke then cons Charlie into being a friend by playing into the fact that Locke knew Charlie's band. Charlie forgets the heroin since FINALLY someone on the island actually gives a crap and they talk about his guitar. Back with Jack and Kate (seriously, is this a Jin/Sun episode?) they come upon Sayid who's chopping firewood. Sayid fills Jack and Kate in on the Michael/Jin situation, which he's totally got under control. Jack then starts talking about wanting to move people into the caves and Sayid looks at him like he just talked trash about Sayid's momma. Sayid's all "WTF we should stay on the beach with the signal fire" and Jack's all "WTF no, we need to dig in and be safe" and it's a difference of opinion and Sayid stalks off, not wanting to admit defeat. Back on the beach, the first initial rift of our Losties is beginning to form. One side is with Sayid, who is going to stay on the beach and the other side is Jack, who is going to the caves. Sayid apologizes to Michael to butter him up before confirming that Michael and Waaaalt are staying on the beach. Score one for Sayid. But Jack's got Hurley, who is Primo Island Jater #1 and gives us this exchange with Jack: And Jack's all smiley cause he'd love nothing more than for Kate to move into a cave with him and we can't think of anything better either. Then GoldiSawyer shows up and reminds us of how much cooler a love triangle between The Bell of the Ball, The Doctor and Captain Falafel would have been if it wasn't for his smarmy ass. But he does ask the burning question that's on all of our minds - who is Kate going to go with? Is she going to stay and wait for rescue on the beach or is she going to go with Jack and "dig in"? It's funny, because even though he's trying to be charming and smiling I'm getting nothing from her back. It's like she'd rather be impaled by a board tusk than talk to him. Maybe that's just me and my bias. Anyhoo... Michael stalks off into the jungle and and Sun follows him. FB to Sun and some woman with crazy hair are talking about leaving for America. Turns out Sun was fed up with her husband's asshole ways and decided to leave him. She's been taking lessons and everything! If that's not an unhappy marriage I don't know what is. Then, back on an island with a reveal that rivals the whole "Kate's a fugitive" ordeal": SUN SPEAKS ENGLISH. Michael and the rest of us crap our pants cause we never ever ever saw that coming. Then Sun reveals that Jin tried to murder Michael for a watch. I don't even know if Rolex's are worth that, but Sun says it's something about honor. We're all still reeling because homegirl speaks English! Back in the jungle, Locke tells Charlie that he knows Charlie enjoys the magic dust. Locke tells the young lad that if he gives up the drugs, the island will give him something back in return. It turns out that Locke found Charlie's guitar, and Charlie weeps because he's so excited and we weep for him because he's so excited. Awww, Chahlie. The weeping continues on the beach as Jack tells Kate that it's time to go back to their new home. We finally get our answer to the burning question: Kate doesn't want to be Eve. She's not going with him. She can't dig in. Jack's upset and asks her why someone else can't keep watch, why it has to be her. She tells him that that's not the point. So Jack finally wants to know what she did, what happened to her to make her this way, but she's not telling him because he had his chance. She can't even look at him throughout this whole exchange, leading me to believe that this is an incredibly hard decision for her to make. Jack shakes his head in dismay and tells her that if she needs him, she knows where to find him. "You know where to find me, too," she responds, and he walks away. Major suckage, if I do say so myself. To counteract the sadness of the last scene, Michael walks up to Jin with an axe and thrusts it in his face. For a second we're all really really scared that Michael is totally going to hack Jin's head off. Then we remember that this isn't cable television and Michael isn't Tony Soprano. Turns out he's just being the bigger man; he cuts the handcuff off and Sun looks on with tears in her eyes. In the last FB, we see Sun at the airport right around the time she's supposed to be making her getaway. She's about to do it when she looks at Jin, who shows her a flower, the exact flower he gave to her so many years ago during a time when things were much simpler. So she doesn't leave him, because she knows the man he once was. And we're all moved because we can all relate in some way, shape, or form. Jack brings his new tenants to the caves and Hurley plays Willie Nelsons "Are You Sure This is Where You Want to Be" and the double entendre is INSANE. The people at the beach are sitting around a fire. The camera from Michael and Walt to Sawyer, Sayid and then Kate, who's got tears in her pretty brown eyes. The camera cuts to Jack, and in a move so evident of OTP's I can't even freaking contain myself, the screen splits with Kate on the right and Jack on the left. Then Jack's face fades out to only Kate's as the words "Are you sure this is where you want to be..." is played over the shot until it fades to black. Seriously. No SERIOUSLY. Could it be any more obvious? REALLY, it makes me giddy.